


You Missed Your Shift

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for the anonymous prompt: okay um could you do one where one of them comes out of the shower and the other one is breathtaken</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Missed Your Shift

When Jim tapped his override code into the panel outside Bones’ quarters, it was just because he was concerned that something had happened after Bones hadn’t answered any comms in the past hour or showed up for his shift forty-five minutes ago.

It definitely wasn’t because he had any ulterior motives, though he later wished that he had.

Because when he entered, Bones was nowhere in sight, but the door to his bathroom was shut. Without warning, said door opened, and Bones reemerged cloaked in steam, with a towel hanging loosely around his hips and another rubbing his hair dry.

"Jim?" he stopped a few steps into his quarters and lowered the towel from his hair. "Is everything alright?"

"I, uh-" Jim cleared his throat. "You missed your shift and weren’t answering my comms, so I- uh, stopped in to make sure you were okay. I’ll just, uh, go back to the bridge now."

Bones shrugged. “Okay. Or, I mean, you could stay. If you wanted,” he added hastily, running a hand through his still damp hair and giving Jim a better view of his glistening stomach.

"Fuck," Jim muttered, walking over and grabbing Bones’ face to pull him in for a deep kiss. "You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that," he whispered.

"You think I haven’t been waiting a long time for you to do that?" Bones growled before kissing Jim again.


End file.
